Light Your Fire To My Rain
by SilverFang1794
Summary: Harry is Depressed and starts cutting once back at hogwarts severus catches him.Draco bursts in yelling that lucius's mate is now active.Draco sarts having odd felings towards harry but Why?Creaturefic. dumbledore Molly Ron bashing. DarkHarry Darkhermione LuciusXHarry PLZ R
1. Chap1 Blade

AN/so I wrote like a paragraph of this and a crappy story line back when I was 16 im now 18 and not so overly depressed so I changed some things and went over the plot changing more things I dident think would fit. I'm sorry but hears yet another story started and no I haven't forgotten any of my others I'm just having a bit of major writers block.

k… so this story will contain yaoi(MALEXMALE) cutting depression overall weirdness oh and Triads. Dumbledore some Weasley bashing and yeah Harry will side with Voldemort...yeah I don't know what else to write

This is a creature fic I know what most people are going to be so but don't make suggestions on what creature harry, Lucius, Draco, Fred, gorge and Luna should be.

Plz read and review.

Light you're Fire to my Rain

Im a freak, a whore, and a disgusting waste of freakish space, I should just Fucking die. These are a few of the things I've been told all my pathetically short life, nobody cares I mean hell it doesn't freaking matter anymore. I sighed heavily thinking these fucked up thoughts of mine as I fingered the razor flipping the blade over watching it glint in the dim light. I caressed it softly with my finger tips.

It was all just so fucking hopeless my "Uncle" found the need to beat me till I was bloody and broken just to show how much of a freak I was everyday I live under the roof of his house. Then he did something I'd have never expect even him to do on my 14th birthday. He'd showed me a note from Dumbledore stating that he no longer cared how "Uncle Vernon" treated me he could use me as he saw fit. And so he proceeded to rape me over and over.

Finally 3 hours in I blacked out around the time the clock hit midnight. That was when I stopped caring enough and vowed I would become as closed off as possible I couldn't let my self become close to others.

Two days later while cleaning I found a package of Vernon's disposable razors and stole one while cleaning. Later that day I was rather unceremoniously shoved in my room the door slamming behind me. I couldn't take it I couldn't stay hear any more it was killing me I wasn't thinking straight and I knew that. I took the razor and broke it of the handle and then snapped it in half looking and the sharp edge.

I pressed it to my arm was I really goanna do this? No I knew I wasn't I was a coward I slit it across my arm over and over never too deep to cause damage.

I stopped looking at my arm I counted each one…sixty-seven id cut myself sixty-seven times. I started laughing as I watched the blood drip down my arms. Wonderful. I felt wonderful like I was floating on a cloud but it didn't last long my cloud parted and I fell back to the earth back to myself. I cleaned myself up and went to bed.


	2. Chap2 truth, lies and lightning bird Fae

AN/sorry I seem to have lost my flash drive :( I think I changed this in some ways for the better

[Also Crackheads is a real candy its chocolate covered espresso candy beans]

By lightning bird Fae im going by the real mythology and lost girl Fae version and playing with them to create my own.

Light you're Fire to my rain

Chap2

It's mid August now and I've been at the Weasleys for about two weeks. It's been hell what with there plastered on smiles and fake generosity; it was sickening to say the least especially knowing what I know.

I had been the end of last school year and id been in a fight with Malfoy which had turned to Muggle style brawling I didn't really question it why Snape sent me to the headmasters office. I never really thought of the fact that usually he would just punish me himself. So off I went to the headmasters' office and gave the stone gargoyle the password (Crackheads) and stepped onto the step platform as it spiraled me up. I reached the top about thirty seconds later, the headmaster's door was closed as usual I could hear talking from behind the door.

I was about to nock upon it when I heard something peculiar I soon realized I knew who was talking to Dumbledore, it was Alester "mad eye" Moody, and they where talking about me I soon came to find out. In a matter of moments I had my life the truth and lies reveled to me.

My life well what I knew of it was a lie my parents had never been on the side of the light. After school they'd joined the dark lord as apparently only fitting because my mom wasn't a mudblood well not really anyways. She was related to Salazar Slytherin but her family line had broke off in the late 1800's.

Which meant Lily, my mother was a relative of Voldemort they where basically 4th cousins twice removed on lily's mothers fathers side. Or something like that. But Lily's parents had perished when she was two and she was adopted into the Evens line which apparently where a line of squibs descended from Ravenclaw.

There tale got more and more disturbing Dumbledore went on to call my mother a filthy whore when on her 15th birthday she had started changing shed become more stunningly beautiful and alluring. Most boys hung on to every word she said until a group of boys in her house a year older decided to ambush and attempt to rape her only to fail as James intervened and stunned them all. He picked up my mother and despite her protests carried her to Madame Pomphry where she was given a few scans which happened to report a disturbance in her blood so intensive checking had been done.

It was then found she had creature blood succubus. Apparently she was half succubus which was why she was ambushed I reasoned as I new a lot of Muggle mythology. Here again Dumbledore cursed my mother stating she was an abomination and it was no wonder it had happened shed been asking for it obviously. I couldn't believe it what this guy my mentor was saying, stating that she was asking to be raped being that type magical creature.

They moved there conversation onto the fact Dumbledore slaughtered my family and moved to kill me only to be stopped by Voldemort who apparently gave up his own body to save me. So he dumped me on Lily's only living family Petunia my "aunt" and instructed them to abuse me as much as possible.

Then came the telling of me being under manipulation spells, several magical blocks and elemental blocks. How he be spelled Hermione to spy on me' and then about the planting of the Weasleys how he was paying them and how he was stealing from my vaults under the pretense of being my magical guardian, how he was going to marry me off to Ginerva until she gave birth to my children then kill me for becoming dark added to with my tainted blood And then stealing my unborn children. Which I didn't understand For once Moody spoke up. "Heh so what is in that blasted freak of nature have in his blood you've been talking as' if the freak is got more in his blood then his mother"

That's cuse Potter does apparently the Potter line aint so pure ether they've got lightning bird Fae in there blood, though god forbid its at least highly diluted that's the only reason the blasted boy has that scar of lighting, his father had one to only his wasn't so damn noticeable his was on his freaking hip. A bunch of banging and cursing then moody had spoken again "Lightning bird Fae what the bloody ell are they?! Which was exactly as I had been thinking. Stupid ruddy no good Fae that's what they are never like getting stared in the eye for long, there attracted to shiny things like ruddy magpies.

Not to mention true Lightning birds can't be seen by other Fae only humans. But most spectacular is if you can steal there eggs they strengthen any potion and can be used in most rituals not to mention its said if you can gather all of one nest and eat them all you can become immortal truly immortal.

Hearing that I now new what he meant by saying after having Ginny have my children then stealing my unborn children. He wanted to take my children unyet born to crack them open like a piñata and basically eat them it was so fucked up it had been all to much for me all this info the basic straight out plotting to kill me not to mention killing innocent children just to eat them for something as stupid as a "possibility" of being immortal.

I silently ran back down the spiral stair case to flee to the comfort of my four poster completely missing the sad looking potion master making his way somberly back to his much beloved dungeons.


	3. Chap3 The Darkest Secret of the Twins

AN/ so I should really leave a warning I guess but I wont cuse ittle give it away ;? Oh well its nothing bad so suck it up an deal with it. No cutting this chapter so don't worry.

Light your fire to my rain

Chap3

It was hard being at the Burrow, knowing that _**everyone**_ secretly hated and despised you you. He should have expected it really. Harry was thinking back to first year after Hagrid had basically abandoned him. Being new to the wizarding world and left at Kings Cross without a clue that first year.

Why else would the Weasleys be at the station on the Muggle side? There where fire places connected via Floo net work straight into the station on plat form 9 ¾. It was obvious now that it had all been set up for him to meet them. To make him rely on them when he was so vary lost in a new place all alone.

Making him have to rely on they're kindness to show him, having him befriend Ron…and hate on all things Slytherin or presumed "Evil" when intruth Ron hated him as well"

"A huge mistake." He said aloud to himself.

"What is?" Asked one of the twins, George he was shure as he was passing the tree he was sitting under.

"Hmmm OH nothing!" Harry replied waving his hand in a non important sort of way. "You know Harry" the red head continued sitting beside him "I quite like this new look, you've gone like a total rebel and stuff. He said ruffling his raven locks which seemed to be growing longer by the day.

"The piercing's are really wicked too, you nearly gave Mother a heart attack when you came back after disappearing on us in Diagon the other day." The red head chuckled Thinking about how Harry had disappeared only to return two and a half hour's later complete with a new, more gothic/emo wardrobe and new piercing's including snake bites, 3 in ach ear and two in the cartilage on the right side, as well as his left eyebrow pierced.

And his glasses? They where no where to be seen.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever seen her go that many shades or red in anger before!" the ebony haired boy laughed out.

"Hey guys!" Said Fred walking up and sitting down between George's out stretched legs and laying back against George's chest. "Sooooooooo what are we talking about?" he asked.

"Nothing much, just about how much Mum freaked out at Harry's new look the other day."

"Ha-ha that was so bloody hilarious! I'd never think she'd make a scene like that in public, she's always so damn worried about how the public sees her."

"Mhhhmm Harry said running a tongue over his snake bite pricings.

"She ticked me off so much. She had no right in doing that, im not one of her children. the joy of being an orphan eh?" He grinned "I Should be able to do what ever the hell I please." Harry continued tugging on his sleeves.

The devilish twins shared a look. Worry and apprehension crossing between them.

"Harry we really-" Fred began.

"-Need to talk!" George continued.

Harry thought about it, they needed to talk? Must be important if they had to find the time to track me down when I was off by myself in the deserted little orchard.

"Alright what do we need to talk about?" He asked suspicion clear in his voice.

"Its about our Mother-"

"and Ron-"

"-and Dumbledore really…"

They continued in union like they often did "Its just they cant be trusted. Harry your like our brother more so then Ron because well…he's a right jackass, And we found out that there all stealing from your vaults" they said.

They continued to rambling on telling about what they knew for a good hour, "We want you to know we had no idea honestly! And we'd just found out a few day's before you came!"

"Harry narrowed his eyes "What and Dumbledore never tried to get you two to spy on me?"

"He would never" said George closing his eyes to the raven. "We are both seen as abomination as well, creature inheritance Harry is active in our blood. Our parents have known since we where toddlers when our marks shone in moon light after we had grasped hands and our marks where identical to each others. Mother had always hated us since we where to much like her brothers Fabian and Gideon already, the marks proved it as her brothers had ones as well. He stated biting his lip worried about saying anymore.

Harry looked at them in pure confusion "What do the marks have to do with why she hates you? And what are you two anyway?" he asked.

This time Fred continued while holding George's left hand drawing random invisible patterns with his index finger. "We little brother are what's known as Night Imps devilish creature's that live for mischievousness, cunning and above all else strive for chaos. They mated into the Prewett line a few hundred years ago"

Why she hates us is so much even more so then that. It's the fact she hates just exactly what the marks mean on the both of us.

We both are fairly powerful, so we each will have two mate's we will intend to bond the one that gain's the mark that is one hundred percent identical to our own, but we both already have identical ones to each other meaning already from birth we where both intended to one another…it happens every time twins came up in the Prewett line... It's the darkest secret of the Prewett line.

They would get to a certain point where they could no longer deny it and they would bond with each other then set out to find there other mate to complete them. He finished looking over to Harry whom stared in disbelief he smiled softly "she hates that we are dark creatures and that we both truly love each other and complete each other so much so that we sealed the deal and bonded with each other a year ago.


	4. Chap4 The World Cup

An/ I just realized Harry should have gone to the quidditch world cup before fourth year starts…But im lazy so im going to leave out chunks such as the actual match itself you already now it so you don't need me to re type it all up. K? And woop two chaps in less then 24 hours even if this one is super short.

Light your fire to my rain

Chap 4

It was the morning after there first night sleeping at the camp ground with thousands of other wizards. Harry had gone with Hermione, Fred and George to get some water (so they could boil a pot of the h2o for breakfast), on the other side of the field. Mr. Weasley had insisting that since they where camping they where going to do it proper and not use the kitchen in the magical tent.

Ron had grumbled and complained so much about the unjust unfairness of having to go get water, so when he wasn't looking the four of them snuck out of then tent where it then took them nearly an hour and a half to head out, get the water and come back. It would have been quicker but they'd run into many of their friends along the way.

"Bill! Charlie!" The twins exclaimed seeing they're two eldest siblings trying to light the fire in front of the tent with they're father. "Hey you two trouble makers! One of them exclaimed the eldest, the raven thought which was proven after they'd both introduced them selves with him and Hermione. Discreetly Harry snapped his finger starting sparks of lightning on his finger tips, which he then directed to zap the wood, starting the fire blazing.

It was a few hours later that Harry the twins as well as bill and Charlie set out for a walk till they hit the more secluded woods.

Bill and Charlie swore there allegiance to him going so far as to make an unbreakable oath that they'd had no part in what was going on and that they would do there best to pass along any information they found out. Bill whom could see magic could tell instantly that there where blocks on Harry's magic. It took another hour for him to carefully remove the binds.

After that conversation was lighter they talked for a while abut school and stuff when the twins began cuddling and being all adorable and which had shocked Hermione greatly when she realized it was definitely more then brotherly. "Hermione shut your yap your gunna let fly's in" Harry said smirking. "What… but…but there and like?! She exclaimed "So there kissing its no big deal said Bill waving a hand at them. "Yeah they do that all the time…"Said Charlie rolling his eyes at her.

"But…but there brothers?!"

"Where bonded Hermione." Said the twins and so they gave her there explanation as she nodded in the end with understanding. "So do you guys have any idea who your other mate in your triad is? She asked. They shook there heads "not a clue."

They hung out for a while and made there way back to camp before setting out for the match. A vary upset and cranky Ron trailing behind them all, after Harry's adamant refusal to buy him a pare of omnioculars, after he had wasted his money on trinkets.

There box was way at the top with the minister and other officials while settling in they saw they saw Malfoy and passing. Lucius Malfoy made a smart ass remark that if it rained they'd be first to know. As they where leaving Harry noticed Draco giving him an odd look with his eyebrows pinched together like he wanted to say something, like he wanted to stay, but instead he turned and fallowed his father.

An/2 Basically the rest of the chapter go's like it does in the book and Harry has absolutely NO reaction to the dancing veela in fact they make him irritable for some reason.


	5. A Run In The Woods Chap5

Light your fire to my rain

Chap 5

A Run In The Woods

Crowds of people flooded back to their campsites after the match had ended. The match ended with Ireland winning despite Victor Krum from Bulgaria catching the snitch.

Party's began every where in celebration of the cup.

Eventually Mr. Weasley had us all head off to bed after Ginny fell asleep at the little rickety round table, which spilled hot chocolate every where.

I was in the top bunk over Rons. Not that he cared as he dropped of to the land of nodd as soon as his head hit the pillow, so I layed there awake looking at shadows cast on the tent celing, Caching light as the ocasional leprechaun flew overhead.

I don't know when but I must have dozed of at some point, as Mr. Weasley was there jolting me awake "Get up! Come on Harry get up its most urgent!"

"Huh? Was going on?! I yelled startled I stopped and listened all around me there was no longer any singing and merry festivities going on, oh but I wished there was. In stead I could hear screaming and yells of terror I jumped down from the top bunk reaching for my clothes in the semi darkness hiding my inner arms as I did so. "NO-no time Harry jus grab your jacket quick" he yelled running for the girls shared room, stuffing on clothes over his night ones.

So I ran out Ron tripping me in his haste to get out side. As I got out side I froze it was just utter chaos, People fled to the surrounding woods, as shots like gunfire rang out erupting screams from Ron and Ginny "Shut up before you get us killed the twins shot out in union hands grasped so tightly there knuckles where white.

I noticed jeering laughter and drunken? Yells that grew closer. People a group of wizards clothed in black with bone white masks marched slowly like a sick parade with four figures suspending above them, forming grotesque shapes and contortions of which the human body should never bend. A few blasted tents out of the way setting them alight with whooshes of fire. The fire illuminated the figures the man was the camp sites manager I couldn't recall his name the others where obviously his wife and two children.

All of a sudden the lady, the wife was flipped upside down, so her night dress flipped up, she screamed as she attempted to cover herself.

"That's sick" gasped out the twin on the left, George I think in absolute disgust, as the youngest a little boy no more then six, was hung up at least sixty feet in the air and set to spin like a top his head flopping about as they spun him like a top so fast I knew it wouldn't be long before his neck snapped and he died.

The other's ran out of the tent, I dident listen much to Mr. Weasley, as him, Bill, Charlie and Percy ran off to help the ministry as much as Mr. Weasley protested Percy from coming.

"Come on" said Fred grabbing gunny's hand, ignoring her disgusted flinch. "Stick together every one grab hands! Im in charge of you lot I wont have us all getting lost! He continued. So I grasped Hermione's hand where she then grasped Ron's who grasped Ginny's. "Harry your on an end get your wand out like George!" said Fred as I scrambled to get mine which I found in my left pocket.

Wand raised hand grasped off we ran amongst the throng of people into the woods which where pitch black long ago lanterns had been extinguished.

After being jostled and jolted we all ended up in a small empty clearing where Ron tripped (letting out I high pitched shriek) bringing us all down with him. "Ron what the hell! Shouted Ginny pushing her self to her feet.

"Ha well with feet that size it's really no wonder" came the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, whom leaned against a tree looking some what relaxed.

"GO FUCK YOURSLF WITH A RUSTY NIFE!" yelled Ron.

"Language weasel wouldn't want your mother to have to waste money just to wash your mouth out would you? Said Draco

They both bickered back and forth, Ginny eventually joined in at some point the rest of us leaving them to it, I could see little ticks that betrayed his cooler then though front he put on. He was anxious I think.

So where are your parents! Spat out Ginny, out parading as death eaters I presume!

"If I knew, do you think id tell" you he said furiously his eyes kept twitching back the way we came the way from the camp sites.

So that was it. In the end he's just like everyone else despite his pedigree he was scared and alone.

"Come with us" I said to him they all including Draco gave me startled looks "Face it Malfoy you're lost like the rest of us! Mr. Weasley told us to get to the port key registration center and port key back to the forest by the burrow and make our way back, come with us, you may not like it but at this point your lost and alone, just trust us, trust me come with us I stated giving him a look that dared him to mess with me, or say different. He looked as if to disagree but thought better of it scowling he grabbed my hand and seemed to shiver as he did so, he furrowed his brow and off we went again.

Ginny and Ron bitching about how we had to bring Malfoy with us, it took about another hour or so before we found the registration center where we gave our info, and we where handed an old floppy car tire all six of us grasped the tire as the man said the spell we stood there for a moment, before the spell activated. With a sickening jerk behind my navel up in swirls of color and light right as something green black and ghastly appeared in the sky a skull with a snake popping out of its mouth "What the hell?" I yelled.

Around and around we span before Fred yelled for us all to let go. So we did with a crash and thump we landed in the little forest area. I found it difficult to breath I soon realized why when I had a pile of Malfoy sprawled on top of me. His breathing was harsh and labored I sat up and realized he was clutching my jacket as if he let go he would wither and disappear.

"Hey?…hey?...Hey Malfoy you okay?" I asked quietly as the others began picking them selves up. I kind of wanted to push him off of me but he just looked so much like a scared kitten I didn't have the heart. He looked me in the eye and I swear his eyes where pure silver with no pupil. He seemed to shake himself out of whatever before pushing me back and away standing up brushing off his night clothes

"Im fine Potter" he replied quietly offering a hand with an unsure look on his face. A million things flew through mind but I decided to take it any way. I dusted off when I was up. And glanced at him out of the corner of my eye he seamed to be ok now if not still a little lost. Perfectly alright of course given the situation. We all started off past the line of woods and down Stoatshead Hill and quietly through Ottery St Catchpole and a little ways more till they reached The Burrow all in all it was probably a good hour and a half.

So they trotted up the driveway, out ran Mrs. Weasley Oh thank goodness thank goodness she yelled running towards them hugging Ron and Ginny, I got a Floo call from your father "So everything's alright?" Ron asked "Don't be daft Ron a thing like that of course it wouldn't be all right!" Snapped Hermione. "It was mayhem .Mrs. Weasley seemed to only just realized there was others there not just Ron and Ginny.

She gave Fred and George a hug, I could only then see how stiff it was how she seamed…disgusted. "I shouted at you before you left! She exclaimed, "What if if…He who shall not be named, got you? Killed you? (I could see the gleam in her eye) And the last thing id said was how you two didn't have enough O.W.L.S.? "Oh my poor boys your ok" she said pushing them out of her embrace to grasp Hermione in a hug toss her away only to move too me and freeze finally noticing Malfoy behind me.

"What is a Malfoy doing hear?! She demanded I narrowed my eyes "He got separated from his parents" I said folding my arms, "I decided the nice thing to do would be to bring him with us as it would be ill advised to just leave him in the middle of the would where god knows some one could have murdered or kidnapped him I said standing my ground, daring her to find fault with my reasoning, it seamed she couldn't when she let us all through.

About a half hour later she sent us all to bed with Draco bunking in Percy's room as it was the most well kept to place a Malfoy in.

Apparently around 6:45 am Mr. Malfoy had turned up in tattered pajamas his hair burnt shorter in patches, and red rimmed eyes to collect his son. He had lost his dear friend.

By the time the rest of us kids woke up it was around 11am making our way downstairs for brunch. Finding Fred and George huddled around the news paper. "Any thing in the news paper Gred? I asked he looked up, turns out the dark mark wasn't only put up for shits and giggles he said turning the paper for us all to see. Me and Hermione gasped on the front page it showed Mr. Malfoy crying as he held his dead wife, the dark mark seen glowing above them.

"The ministry is in mayhem and is getting the blame from thousands of witches and wizards about the low security" said Forge. We all sat down and ate I really barely could thinking of the picture of Mr. Malfoy crying holding his wife as she stared at the camera with dead eyes.

AN/ whoop another chapter out…poor Draco anyways next time! All aboard the Hogwarts express!


End file.
